Previous golf putting practice targets placed on a floor of a room for practice putting are configured in such a way that their size is substantially greater than the diameter of a hole in the green of a golf course. These devices provide a false indication of the accuracy of a practice putt by collecting balls previously putted which would normally have missed a regularly sized hole. Further, many practice putting devices accumulate previously putted balls to the point where subsequent balls could not be captured. Also inaccurate putts or even accurate putts will tend to cause previously putted balls to accumulate in the line of subsequent putts and therefore prevent accurate putts from reaching the target.